The Beginning
by Bombthatasian
Summary: A quick drabble about Naruto and Hinata. How Hinata confesses to Naruto. It's their beginning together. I might add more on later, and the rating may go up.


Just a quick drabble.

Not in Ninja-verse

NARUHINA.

First story on FF. I hope you guys enjoy it, but if not, give me your truest opinion. Please and thank you!

A bit OOC because Naruto is older and more mature. Hinata's not as outspoken. They're about the age of 23-25 right now.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA POV<strong>

I had watched you for so long. Even as children, you smiled so bright despite being shunned. You, who had no family, still found it within yourself to find happiness and beauty through the simplest things. I'm not unfortunate like you. I belong to the Hyuuga clan. Power and wealth followed my name, but why is it I felt as lonely as your eyes told me you were?

It's been 10 years since our genin years. Even now, my heart quickens at the mention of your name. I'm sure everyone knows of my feelings except for you. I've sometimes caught you staring at me... It makes me wonder if you know of my feelings. Should I tell you?

"HINATAAAAA!" I heard Naruto yell as he leaped towards me.

"Will you come eat ramen with me? Sakura never wants to go, Kakashi always makes me pay, Sai can't enjoy ramen, and Yamato is broke from last time. Will you please? Pretty pretty please?" Naruto begged.

"Ano… N…N… Naruto-kun. Uh..okay?"

"I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU HINATA," Naruto praised me.

Feeling my face grow red, I hid myself behind my bangs. I always acted like this with Naruto-kun around. Naruto grabbed my hand, and I nearly fainted. His hands were so warm, and our hands fit perfectly.

"Stop it, Hinata. You can't think like that!"

Caught in my thoughts, I didn't notice Naruto stopping. Running into his back, we fell to the ground, sprawled against each other. I was stuck in this position, shocked. I distantly heard someone wolf whistle. I quickly realized how close we were to each other. My legs on both sides of Naruto's hips, my chest against his chest, our faces only inches apart, Naruto had a hand braced against the small of my back.

"I'm so so so so sorry. Gomen nasai!"

Naruto looked up at me. For the first time, I saw something different in his eyes. He wasn't so lonely anymore.

"Hinata-chan…" he stared up at me.

Hesitantly, he pulled a strand of hair out of my face. His hand caressed my cheek, and our noses bumped together. I closed my eyes just as Naruto-kun pressed a brief kiss against my lips. For a moment, we were in a different place, not in front of Ichiraku, not on the floor, and definitely not in the middle of a huge crowd.

"FINALLY!"

Blushing, I pushed myself up. Not looking at Naruto, I saw Ino laughing. Embarrassed and mortified, I turned to Naruto, "G…gomen nasai… N… Naruto-kun, n…next time?" Without looking up, I briskly walked away with my head down. I could hear Naruto calling my name, but I couldn't face the humiliation. I broke out into a sprint, forcing chakra to my legs to help me move faster.

All the faces passed by me so quickly. I didn't even notice where I was going until I stopped in front of a lake. I activated my Byakugan. No one else was in the area. I stripped quickly but left my bindings on. I dipped my foot in before diving in completely. Submerged, I could not hear anything, but my own thoughts. Here, I had no responsibilities. I was absolutely weightless. I spent the rest of my time there, losing myself in the cooling temperature.

Stepping out, my body instantly chilled. Still lost in my thoughts, I never noticed him standing on the other side of the lake, watching me in wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO POV<strong>

"I messed it all up. I shouldn't have kissed her. She doesn't like me. Oh kami-sama, I am so fucked."

I wanted to go after Hinata, but she obviously didn't want to talk to me. What was I supposed to do? Well I followed her. She left a small chakra trail behind that any common shinobi could find. I found the lake moments after she had jumped in. For a second, I thought she was drowning because she didn't come up, but I noticed her swimming around. There was something so serene about her when she was floating in the lake. It's hard to describe.

Hinata got out of the lake later on, but I hadn't really left. I never found much of a reason too. She stood there for a second, and I've never seen anything more beautiful. Her hair, wet, stuck to her body while drops of water seemed to make her glisten. I don't think she noticed me which is probably why she still stood there and soaked in the sun. I heard her sigh before she went to get dressed. Taking this as a cue to figure what was going on, I finally decided to make my move.

"Hey Hinata…."

She had been completely surprised, and tripped over her own feet. I caught her before she fell to the ground, but we were in close proximity again. I had no idea how to act.

"Hinata, sorry for the kiss earlier! I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have kissed you, and I didn't mean to make you run off like that. I'm sorry."

Hinata stared up at me in surprise. She looked as though she wanted to ask me something, but she was holding back.

"Ano... Naruto-kun. It's fine… I.. I actually have something t.. to tell you…"

I could feel my anxiety level rise through the roof. What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? Hinata's always been a really good friend, caring for me better than anyone else.

"I…I…I like you. I always have. I don't know if you noticed, b…but I have. It's always been this way, and I really hope this is a dream because if not, I'm going to faint. Okayyeahthisiswhatimeant, canipleasejustdienow?"

I stared in wonder while still holding her arms, I made the split decision. I wanted whatever she was willing to give. I wanted it all, and by Kami, I would have it. Placing one fingertip on the underside of Hinata's chin, I lifted her gaze to meet my eyes.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I like you too." Tilting my head, I pressed a soft kiss against her lips. I liked this, this feeling of belonging. There was nowhere else I rather be. It seemed so right. Stopping to breathe, I looked at Hinata. Her eyes were almost glassy, and she seemed deep in thought. I didn't do anything. I just wrapped my arms around Hinata and pulled her in my lap. I never thought this would happen. Not this way. Nuzzling my nose against her shoulder, I thought of the past, all the times that Hinata had seem to be there for me, caring for me.

We sat for a bit before noticing how late it had gotten. "Hinata, let's get you home before you get in trouble." She looked up at me, smiled, and something in her eyes had changed. Had she been as lonely as me? I grabbed her hand before walking her home. While on the way, we got a couple stares and a couple shouts of "Finally!" Hinata blushed the entire way home.

"Ano… N..Naruto-kun. We… We're here. Thank you for walking me."

I grinned at her timidness. "No need to be shy anymore Hinata. We're gonna work out. I promise. You'll see!"

She blushed before turning to walk in. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I kissed her gently on the forehead before telling her that we had a date tomorrow. She nodded before hugging me tightly. I watched her run into her home.

I think me and her are gonna work out. We deserve happiness, and I think I've found that in her and she in me.

* * *

><p>Enjoy it? Hate it? Mixed feelings?<p>

I dig writing, but I lose motivation quick. Review and tell me your thoughts. Please and thank you!


End file.
